Enamduabelas Season 2?
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Kyungsoo yang tidak peka, dan Chanyeol yang merajuk. Bagaimana kisah mereka? [ CHANSOO ] BL. Special Chansoo Day 612. Ga suka pairnya ga usah dibaca ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membacanya. Happy reading!


**Title Story : Enamduabelas (season 2) ?**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Do KyungSoo , Park ChanYeol.**

 **Genre : fluff maybe.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Abaikan Typo yang bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **612**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

"KYUNGSOO-YA," Teriak seseorang dengan suara bass nya.

"Kyungsoo!" Serunya lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo, dimana kau?" tanyanya yang masih terus mencari keberadaan namja mungilnya itu.

"Berisik Park!" dengus Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu dapur.

Setelah mengatakan itu , Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

 **GREB**

Kyungsoo sempat tersentak, namun kembali fokus dengan masakannya lagi karena tahu yang memeluknya itu pasti siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol—kekasih tiang listriknya.

"Aigo, aku merindukanmu sayang," ucap Chanyeol penuh semangat sembari mencium tengkuk kyungsoo dan menghirup wangi namja mungilnya lamat-lamat seakan-akan namja itu merupakan oksigen untuknya.

"Demi tuhan Park! Kita hanya tak bertemu tiga hari, dan kau sudah merindukanku,huh ?"desis Kyungsoo, ia memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah chanyeol yang kekanakkan—menurutnya.

"Heum, tiga hari seperti tiga tahun untukku," gumam Chanyeol yang kini menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit kekasih mungilnya itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian mematikan kompornya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kekasih tiang listriknya.

"Katakan padaku, apa semalam kau bersenang-senang, heum?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tangannya kini sudah menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu, terlihat jelas gurat kelelahan di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Oh itu pasti karena kekasihnya itu semalam pergi ke _Ultra Music Festival_ bersama Sehun, padahal mereka baru saja tiba di Korea setelah menghadiri acara kompetisi _dance_ di Singapore sabtu kemarin. Dasar Park Chanyeol, memang ia tak merasa lelah apa—batin Kyungsoo.

"Heum, yah semalam acaranya menyenangkan, namun tak begitu karena kau tak disampingku," Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil , aigo-bayi besarnya sedang merajuk eoh?.

"Aku malas datang ke acara seperti itu," ujar Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan chanyeol di pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton drama—setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan jika sedang tak memiliki jadwal bersama exo—maupun individu.

"Sayang, kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Hari Senin," sahut Kyungsoo singkat, pandangannya masih terpokuskan oleh benda persegi panjang di depannya.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban kyungsoo.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" pancing Chanyeol lagi.

"12," jawab Kyungsoo singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada drama yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Bulan?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Bulan 6, kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi menanyakan hal yang tak penting! Ah... Omo," kesal Kyungsoo yang kemudian terkejut mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa baby? Kau sudah mengingatnya kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung bangun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Aku lupa jika hari ini aku ada janji dengan temanku!" panik Kyungsoo yang seketika langsung menghilangkan senyum lebar Chanyeol dari wajah tampannya itu.

Chanyeol cemberut, dan langsung membuang wajahnya tak menatap ke arah kekasih mungilnya itu lagi, ' _Ck dasar tidak peka!'_ —batin Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan perubahan raut muka Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Aigo, ada apa? Mengapa bayi besarku ini cemberut eoh?" goda Kyungsoo dengan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah tampan chanyeol, serta mencubit gemas pipi dan hidung kekasih tiang listriknya yang kembali merajuk itu.

Chanyeol tak menggubris candaan dan godaan Kyungsoo padanya, ia menepis tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar _dorm—mood_ nya hancur seketika karena ulah Kyungsoo yang tidak peka. Oh apa selama ini hanya dia saja yang semangat dalam hubungan mereka sedangkan kyungsoo tidak? Ck sepertinya cinta Kyungsoo padanya tak sebesar cintanya pada namja mungil itu.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi," lirih Kyungsoo dibalik punggung tegap Chanyeol, Chanyeol seolah menulikan pendengarannya, ia mencoba untuk melangkah lagi namin tertahan kembali oleh dekapan kekasihnya itu yang semakin mengerat.

"Apa kau tega meninggalkanku di hari spesial kita?" Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menemukan kekasih mungilnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal—yah mungkin karena menyesal telah mengerjainya dengan berpura-pura tak mengingat hari ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Yakk kau...!" protes Kyungsoo namun teredam oleh dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin melupakannya, maka dari itu aku berpura-pura marah. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa mengerjaiku? Ck dasar penguin nakal," kekeh Chanyeol lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo penuh perasaan, sementara Kyungsoo ia hanya tersenyum dan menikmati pelukan Chanyeol yang tak didapatkannya selama tiga hari terakhir. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan wangi maskulin namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga sebuah suara dari salah satu perut mereka tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum malu karena ketahuan jika itu adalah suara yang berasal dari perutnya.

"Kau lapar kan?" celetuk Kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

"Heum, dan aku ingin memakanmu," jawab Chanyeol asal.

 **PLETAK**

"Hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu, Park!" delik Kyungsoo tajam.

"Oh ayolah sayang, tak perlu malu seperti itu. Kau sangat tahu bukan jika berada didekatmu aku selalu bergai..."

 **CUP**

Kyungsoo langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir namja tiang listriknya.

"Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar ambigu dalam pikirannya.

.

.

 **612**

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Di dalam dapur.

Ternyata ucapan Kyungsoo tak sesuai Ekspetasinya, itulah yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol sekarang.

Kyungsoo ternyata sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk mereka berdua.

Oh apakah ini merupakan dinner romantis?

Jika iya Chanyeol benar-benar menikmatinya.

Masakan yang selalu dibuat oleh Kyungsoo memang terbaik.

Dengan begitu lahap Chanyeol memakan semua hidangan yang Kyungsoo masak, bahkan ia mengabaikan ocehan dan omelan Kyungsoo padanya yang tak memperhatikan cara makannya sendiri.

"Pelan-pelan Park! Aku tak akan mengambil makananmu," omel Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol makan seperti orang kesetanan.

"Baby, ini benar-benar enak, ahh aku sudah kenyang sekarang," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi jika itu memakanmu, aku tak pernah merasa kenyang," lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat pernyataan ambigu.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu menoyor pelan kepala Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol? Ia hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot, menggoda Kyungsoo merupakan sebuah keharusan baginya. Ia akan sangat senang jika Kyungsoo tersipu atau tersenyum malu jika ia sudah menggodanya. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya karena wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan, kalian harus tahu itu.

Chanyeol kembali dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berjalan memutar ke belakang dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Mengapa penguinnya ini jadi manja sekali?—pikir Chanyeol.

"Yeol," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?" sahut Chanyeol, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dimana wajah kekasih mungilnya itu sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku membuat kue, apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mencoba membuatnya tadi pagi, tapi aku takut kau tidak suka rasanya, kau tahu aku belum terlalu mahir dalam membuat kue," sedih Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol menepis rasa tak percaya diri Kyungsoo dengan mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk love milik penguin kecilnya.

"oh ayolah sayang, jangan lupakan apapun yang kau masak aku pasti menyukainya kan? Jadi untuk apa kau khawatir?" celoteh Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 **CUP**

Di kecupnya sekilas pipi Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil kue yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Nyonya Park," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang mengekori langkah Kyungsoo mengambil Kue yang akan di tunjukkan padanya.

.

.

 **612**

.

.

"Happy Chansoo day sayang," ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di ruang tengah sembari berpelukan dan memakan kue yang spesial di buat oleh Kyungsoo—Kekasih mungilnya .

"hmm, yeol-ah, apa menurutmu mereka juga merayakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyuapkan Kue ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"entahlah, mungkin saja mereka merayakannya. Kita kan couple kesayangan mereka," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ck, kau lupa? Jika shipper mu dengannya lebih banyak dibanding denganku?" celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak ingin membahasnya, bagiku hanya kau yang ada di dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Tapi tetap saja yeol, itu membuatku sedikit merasa..."

 **CUP**

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kyungsoo, kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, Chanyeol melumat bibir Kyungsoo pelan, menyalurkan bagaimana rasa cintanya pada namja mungil itu. Tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya memegang sebuah piring berisikan kue dengan reflek menjatuhkan piring tersebut. Kyungsoo terbuai dengan ciuman yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Tangannya menarik tengkuk chanyeol semakin mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang di dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan Kyungsoo membalas lumatannya dan kini tangannya semakin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo semakin mendekat dalam dekapannya. Mereka berperang lidah, Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan sensasi kue tart yang ia suapkan tadi ke dalam mulut Chanyeol, mereka bahkan berbagi kue itu didalam rongga mulut mereka yang hangat . Sekitar tiga menit mereka berciuman , Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka karena sepertinya Kyungsoo membutuhkan oksigen, itu terbukti ketika dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraup oksigen dengan begitu rakus saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Tak peduli apapun, atau bagaimana kau yang merasa malu dan bosan padaku, aku tetap mencintaimu soo," ungkap Chanyeol terdengar begitu tulus.

"By the way, tadi itu ciuman yang manis dan juga hot," kekeh Chanyeol di iringi senyum idiotnya. Kyungsoo hanya mencibir melihat itu, karena demi Tuhan mukanya pasti sudah sangat memerah akibat ciuman panas mereka barusan. Huh.

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong, kue buatanmu sangat enak, soo. Kau harus mencobanya,"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kue yang berada diatas meja , ia memakan kue tersebut atas saran Chanyeol dan rasanya memang enak. Ia tak menyangka itu—mungkin karena ia sendiri membuatnya dengan cinta(?) entahlah, memikirkan itu malah semakin membuat pipinya memanas.

Kue nya berbentuk _love_ dengan gambar penguin dan jerapah tak lupa juga ia membuat tulisan '612' di atas kue tersebut—entah ide itu ia dapatkan darimana, yang jelas Kyungsoo sangat senang dan dalam mood baik ketika membuatnya, dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol menyukainya dan tak membuat namja itu kecewa, sebab melihat Chanyeol tersenyum karena dirinya—merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Sayang? Mengapa melamun hm?" Kyungsoo tersentak dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Ia meletakkan sendoknya diatas meja lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik kekasih tampannya itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan, lalu ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyungsoo, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merangkul bahu kyungsoo agar semakin menempel padanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, penguinku." Dikecupnya pelan kening Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya, mungkin kyungsoo kelelahan—begitu pikir Chanyeol, tak lama Chanyeol pun menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpinya.

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika penguin nya sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertidur. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur dengan napas teratur. Ia mengelus wajah Chanyeol pelan dan menggumamkan kata cinta diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dipipi Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jerapahku," ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu menelusupkan kepalanya dan wajahnya tepat di dada chanyeol, membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan memeluk pinggangnya agar semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan kekasih tingginya kesayangannya itu.

' _Ku harap kita akan terus seperti ini, selamanya.'_ Batin keduanya kemudian, sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Helloooo Hyerin comeback bawa Ff spesial Chansoo Day YEAY *tiup terompet***

 **Happy 612, Happy Chansoo Day ya Chansoo shipper. Semoga Kapal kita terus berlayar.**

 **Semoga chansoo semakin lengket dan tak terpisahkan.**

 **Mian jika ff nya jelek, ga ngefeel atau kurang sweet, *hiks* maklum ga jago bikin ff fluff :V**

 **Sekali lagi "HAPPY CHANSOO DAY 612"**

 **Mind to review?**

 **ParkHyerin6194.**

 **XoXo**

 **Note : 2017-6-12.**


End file.
